Final Union
by N-Six
Summary: This is a series of lemons involving Eragon and Arya, there is no plot, every chapter is separate. Mature Content.


**Final Union**

**Greetings, I decide to write a series of lemons between Eragon and Arya to practice for my main story "A Glimmer in the Dark" (Check it out if you haven't already) I will stick to this pairing unless many of you want me to write about others. NOTE: I will not make Arya pair up with anyone other than Eragon. Why? You ask. Because it does not make sense to pair Arya with others.**

**I will experiment with different kind of lemons, e.g Passionate, loving, or with crude language, to see which fits with my story best.**

**The first is crude language, though I do not think this is suitable to my story, but just for the sake of writing lemons.**

**Character may not act the same as they do in the book, as this will contain coarse language.**

"I demand to assume the mantle of high king." Orrin shouted, his face flushed with fury. "If not for Surda, the Varden would have long starved."All the war leaders in the meeting stared at Orrin's claim with bewilderment.

"Oh the size of your cock between your legs! To defy all the leader's wishes in this tent." Orik burst out before anyone would utter a word. Eragon grinned internally at Orik's statement.

"Why should she be high queen?" Orrin pointed an accused finger at Nasuada.

"Her family had given up everything for this cause, and she has led us to fucking victory." Orik countered again.

"I will not bow to a fucking child." Orrin screamed again.

"That _child, _Orrin led us to more victory that you could ever imagine to achieve" Eragon broke words for the first time in this meeting.

Orrin huffed in rage as he stormed out of the tent, a moment later a chuckle escaped Orik's bearded mouth. "I bet the size of his cock is as small as this quill." Eragon couldn't help but laugh at Orik's statements, soon all the leaders followed, even Islanzadí let out a chuckle.

"Well, we shall postpone this for another day, we are all worn from this battle, rest and we can begin anew when dawn rises again." Nasuada declared.

Eragon bowed and exited the tent, he bid fare well to his cousin as he started to head toward his own tent. A voice halted him in his strides.

"Eragon, take pause." Arya's alluring tone willed Eragon to turn and face her. "May I accompany you?"

"Of course Dröttningu."

They walked together towards Eragon's tent with an awkward silence; Eragon noticed that Arya was hesitant about something. Eragon muttered a spell the ward of listeners as they entered the tent. "Please, take seat."

Arya complied as she sat by the edge of his bed; Eragon followed suit as he sat next to her.

"Is something amiss Dröttningu?" Eragon asked.

Arya hesitated for a moment before saying. "Eragon, you have won this war."

Eragon cut her off before she could continue, "No, we have won. I was not the only one fighting."

"You mistake intent." Before Eragon could ask her meaning Arya's nectar sweet lips crashed against his. Eragon froze, wide eyed stared into Arya's dewy mist valley-green eyes.

"I-could not-resist-any longer-I had-always-craved-for you." Arya manage to say between passionate kisses. Arya pulled back after receiving no response from Eragon who still froze with wide molten brown eyes.

"Does your cock crave for another cunt now?" Arya asked with a tint of red on her smooth porcelain cheeks.

Eragon's eyes glazed at hearing this sentence, all sense of caution were thrown out of his mind. "_Saphira, make sure we will not be disturbed." _Eragon received a mental nod from his partner-of-mind.

"Oh no Arya, my cock still harden at the thought of your little cunt." A radiant smile spread on Arya's lips as she watched Eragon stand up and unfasten his belt. Eragon's cock sprang free, and it hit Arya square on the face.

"Fuck! You have a horse sized cock." Arya gasped as she wrapped her soft slim fingers around Eragon's shaft. "I doubt it will fit inside me."

"I will make it fit in that tight cunt of yours princess." Eragon ginned as he gaze at Arya's widened orbs. "I want to feel your mouth around my cock." Eragon commanded as he put his hands behind Arya's head and forced her mouth to open. Arya moaned when Eragon's large fuck tool entered her was cavern. Eragon felt her tongue swirl around the head, Eragon grunted at the pleasure as he continue to force his meat down her throat. When Arya began to gag, Eragon began to pump his cock inside of Arya's tight throat.

"Free your big tits of their confine let me see them." Arya obeyed as she unlaced her corset, she pulled her massive milk jugs from the opening of her shirt. Those perfect round orbs shined in the candle light, the large pink nipples already erect from the throat fucking she is receiving.

"Fuck, those are massive; I now understand the reason of your tight clothing. It was to hide your massive tits." Eragon grunted as he continuously to shove his cock down her throat. Arya could only moan in response.

Eragon pushed Arya back to lie on the soft cot behind her, and he straddles her chest as he sank his cock into her giant tits, each of them was bigger than her head. Eragon groped Arya's tits as he thrust into them, the head of his cock was still in her mouth. And Arya slurped on the head greedily as if her life depended on it.

"Hold your tits together." Eragon commanded again, being completely dominant. Arya complied as she squeezed her tits around his thick shaft. Eragon grabbed onto her large pink nipples while thrusting, he squeezed, pinched and pulled and twisted. Arya moaned continuously at the assault on her sensitive nipples. Eragon pulled them away from her tits as his thrust increased intensity. "Fuck, your tits feel so good. Look at those large pink nipples, they are as hard as stone." Eragon's thrusts were even faster, he stretched Arya's nipples as he approached his climax. Finally Eragon began slapping her tits and nipples, Arya's muffled screams filled the tent as the pain and the pleasure plunged her into her orgasm. With a final thrust, Eragon came inside Arya's mouth. The large amount of precious life living liquid flowed out of Arya's mouth as it was too much to take in; she swallowed as much as she could. Eragon pulled his cock from Arya's warm carven and aimed at her bared tits, and soon his seeds coated her whole chest, only her pink nipples stood out from the mass of white.

"Fuck… Apologies for the huge amount of seeds, I had not relieved myself for months." Eragon said as he came down from his climax.

"Do you always produce so much?" Arya asked still swallowing his seeds.

"No, I always produce a lot, but today was an exception." Eragon answered slyly.

"I do not mean offense, but was this your first time being with a women?" Arya asked shyly.

"I…Yes this was my first time." Eragon admitted embarrassed.

"Then you stayed true to your words, you did not bed any other women, just like you had once told me. I had thought you would as so many women and elves had laid their seductive gaze upon your body." Arya said still slurping the cum from her tits.

"My cock only twitch at the sight of your goddess like body." Eragon replied dead serious.

"Then travel south and unravel the rest." Arya said as she spread her legs.

Eragon's horse cock returned to its full glory, he pounced onto Arya's body as he ripped off the last of her clothing. Arya looked away embarrassed as Eragon's hungry gaze devoured her. There was not a single hair on her flawless body; her perfect hourglass body glimmered from the candle light, giving her a goddess like presence. Eragon gave her a longer kiss before travelling down from her face. He stopped at her chest as he covered her cerise coloured nipples with his mouth, his other hand groped her other tit, squeezing and rubbing then moving to tweak her other nipple. Eragon licked and sucked her tit while pulling and twisting her other nipple. Eragon finally bit down on her nipple as he could not resist the temptation. Arya squealed in delight as pleasure spread from her tits to her core. Eragon lick from the valley of her huge tits down to her toned stomach, while trailing his hands from her sides down to her hips. Finally, Eragon reached his prize, a smooth hairless cunt leaked with Arya's love juice. It was as if a flower, the pink petals spreading outwards. Eragon took a sniff at the pink cunt before him; the honeyed scent of her love juice beckoned him to lick it. And lick he did. Eragon's tongue lapped at her pink cunt lips, spreading them, tickling them. His fingers found the outer lips and spread them apart; Eragon wormed his tongue inside of her sweet cunt, pushing in an out. Arya released a long moan when Eragon started to gently rub her pink clit; her juice flowed like rivers from her cunt. Changing his tactic, Eragon latched on to her clit while fingering her wet cunt, curling his fingers inside of her.

"Oh Eragon! Yes harder, harder." Arya moaned as she neared her climax.

Eragon complied as he started to thrust two of his fingers as fast as he could inside her cunt, while he used his free hand to slap her ass.

Arya screamed as Eragon's hand struck her perfect heart shaped ass. "Oh! Yesss! Slap them harder!"

Again, Eragon obeyed as his palms found her left cheek. "Oh yes! I'm going to cum." Arya's pleasured moans were music to Eragon's ears, but he did not allow the horny elf to reach orgasm, with a final thrust, Eragon stopped all his movement and move away from Arya. She tried to lock her legs around Eragon to keep him at her cunt but her attempt was futile. Eragon stared down at Arya's flushed form with satisfaction, her cunt has almost created a puddle of her juice below her ass.

"Not so fast, you will cum when my cock is in you." Eragon smirked as he said this.

Arya did nothing except to nod hastily before reaching out to Eragon's horse cock.

"But before I shove it in, you must tell me is this your first time?"

Arya hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. Eragon nodded disappointed, for it was not him that took her virginity.

"Then this will not hurt as much." Before Arya could do anything, Eragon took hold of her hips and shoved his giant horse cock inside of her. Arya cried out in pain as the invader punctured her cervix, the head of Eragon's cock hit the back of her womb. Eragon immediately stopped moving when he saw blood trickling down his cock.

"You said you had lost your virginity, why did you lie?" Eragon's brow furrowed and he attempted to pull out of her, but Arya locked her legs around his waist to prevent him from pulling out.

"The reason of my lye is that I did not wish you to be gentle, I liked being dominated. Keep going, I will be fine." Eragon leaned down to kiss Arya, their lips locked as they moved against each other's lips. Eragon began to thrust slowly as he wormed his tongue into Arya's mouth, they fought for territory and Eragon emerged victorious. Eragon explore his new territory, leaving no place uncovered. Eragon pulled back as he was forced to breath, and he increased his thrusting pace into quick short thrusts. Arya's cunt wrapped around his massive cock drawing him in, squeezing the massive shaft, Eragon move his hands from her hips to her chest, and gave a firm squeeze to Arya's big tits; Arya let out a gasp from the stimulation. Eragon marvelled at the firmness of those tits, they seem to defy gravity, standing straight and proud from her chest. Eragon held on to them as he thrust hard into Arya's cunt, the head of his cock bumping against the back of her womb. Eragon watched as Arya bit down her lips, trying not to cry out. However, Eragon wanted to hear her moans, he moved to toy with her nipple once again, his fingers found the pink bud as he pulled and twisted, pinched and rubbed on the erect tip. Arya screamed out Eragon's name as the pleasure wrecked through her body, her cunt squeezed even tighter on Eragon's cock. A final scream escaped Arya's lips as she reached her first orgasm, her cunt clamped as tight as it could and Eragon grunted from the sensation. Sensing his end is near; Eragon muttered a spell to increase his stamina, hoping Arya had not heard. Eragon marvelled at the stamina increase, and he increased his thrusting intensity.

Arya screamed again as pleasure spread from her core, her cunt was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, but Eragon showed no sign of stopping, only to seek to pleasure her as much as he could. Eragon flipped Arya on her stomach and hauled her ass into the air; he gave her a firm smack and continues to pound into her wet fuck hole. Arya now whimpered from the waves of pleasure she was receiving, her head pressed against the cot, and her hands pulled at the covers. Eragon continued to shove his massive cock inside of her, his body appeared as a blur as he pounded Arya's round ass. Eragon changed position again; he took hold of Arya's thighs and lifted her up against his body. Arya's eyes bulged and widened as Eragon's cock reached deeper than before, Eragon lifted Arya's body up and down, using her to stroke his cock. Eragon spread her legs and continued to use her body to pleasure his rod, giving no time for Arya to rest. Her tongue hung from her lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her giant tits shook up and down from the intensity of Eragon's thrust. Eragon set Arya upon her feet, and she stood shakily, holding onto Eragon's waist as support. Eragon mauled at her tits as he began to pump into her tight cunt again, he lifted one tit to Arya's lips. "Suck." Arya obeyed as she sucked on her own nipple. Moments later, she screamed again as orgasm wrecked her core. Eragon thrust even harder as her cunt clamped down on his cock, he let go of the tit in her mouth and trailed his hand to her clit. He rubbed and pulled on the sensitive nub, giving her another mind blowing orgasm, Arya now rested limply against Eragon as he still pumped into her body, moaning whimpering from the pleasure. She had let of her nipples and her tongue hung from her full lips once more. Eragon returned his hands onto her tits once more as he pumped with all his power, with an animalistic howl, Eragon finally finished inside of her, filling her womb with his seeds. Arya also reached a final orgasm as his cock reached the back of her cunt; her love juice squirted from her fuck hole, and coated the cot before them in sweet nectar. Eragon let go of Arya's tit and she fell onto the cot, her breath came into short gasps as Eragon's seeds along with her juice spilled from her cunt lips. Eragon settled down beside her finally satisfied him and Arya; he shook her gently, when he received no response he turned her onto her back only to find her in deep slumber, worn out from his activities. Eragon smiled as he lay down beside Arya's unconscious body, he lifted her limp body onto his and reinserted his massive cock inside of her cunt. Eragon closed his eyes to fall into his waking dreams, now forever fill with the events of this night.

* * *

The songs of the mocking bird called Eragon from his waking dreams; the unfamiliar weight upon him caused him to wonder. Eragon opened his eyes only to meet a mass of black tresses, then the night before came flashing through him mind, all his activities with Arya cause his cock to harden. A moan escaped from the body before him, Arya lifted her head to gaze at Eragon, a dreamy smile plastered upon her fair features.

"Good Morning Eragon"

"How do you feel?" Eragon asked.

A giggle escaped Arya's rosy lips, "Oh I feel your cock, stretching my cunt. I see you left your horse cock in me."

A blush tinted Eragon's cheeks, "Apologies."

"Oh there is no need to apologies, I liked it. That was the best sleep I've had in years. Though I feel very sore, and would probably walk shakily for a fortnight, but it was worth it."

"Apologies again, I did not mean to hurt you."

"Strike it from your thought, I am not harmed. And you know, I heard the spell you muttered to increase your stamina."

The blush upon Eragon's cheek expanded, and he tried to think of a reply but Arya continued. "You should do that more often while we are engaged in such activities… My mate."

"I love you Arya."

"And I you."

**Okay, that was a little over the top I think, but thanks for reading, the next lemon will be me in the reviews about your thoughts and opinions, constructive critisms are welcome.**

**~Six**


End file.
